Birth of a Devil: Not all Champions are Holy
by Aragami Hiroshima La Luminite
Summary: It's cruel. I've lived on the streets on my whole life, fighting to survive with what little I could find. I thought, maybe one day I could actually become important, one day I could change the world. Too bad I died before any of that could happen. But they say the devil has his ways. Inspired by HillianLink's HGW: The New Champion.
1. Chapter 1: Death's touch

**Hero: Students. Hi! New story. 'nuff said Hillian credit. Bye.**

 **Ruby: Nice, now everyone sees you as an idiot.**

 **Hero: They didn't before?! *looks shocked***

 **Ruby: *sigh* On with the Fireworks!**

* * *

 _'Damn, how long has it been..?_ ' I thought. For the past few days, or weeks if that's the word, I haven't ate anything more then the trash I've found from dumpsters and the sidewalks. I was currently lying under a park bench, curled up into a ball and cold beyond imagining, the dirty rags that barely covered my body not helping to protect me from the ice cold gusts of the winter's night. I had always slept here at night time, it was the only place I could sleep without the other homeless trying to do things to me in my sleep. I shivered remembering what happened last time.

I hate this existence. I hate what the world forced me into doing for my own survival. I wondered every corner of my mind until the image of the runaway who often helped me steal food popped into my head. ' _We need to go find some real food._ _Now._ ' I looked around me, ensuring myself no one was around, before crawling out from under the bench.

Why would I need to check my surroundings first? The answer to that question was one part that made my whole life even worse then being a dirty street rat.

I was born as a Pokémorph.

"Why is that so bad?" You ask? Well, shit part of it all is that all, if not most, Pokémorphs are seen as nothing more then freaks and crimes against mother nature herself. Pokémorphs, 4 out of 5 times, are the end result of a human and Pokémon having a child. The other 20% of us aren't born Pokémorphs, which begs the question; what the hell happened to them?

I groaned as I stretched my frail body. My entire body was covered in cold silver fur, I had a pair of long pointy ears, a bushy tail and collar of fur around my neck, all in the same silver theme.

If I remember correctly, people called me an 'Eevee', but when I first saw one she had light brown fur. Not my silver coat. Maybe it had to do with my genes. Maybe one of the worthless people who gave birth to me had caused my appearance to be different.

My reddish-brown eyes darting around the empty park, double checking to make sure I was alone. My stomach tighten, screaming at me to find anything to satisfy it. 'Damn it...' I moved as fast as my weaken frame could carry me, hunting down my young partner in crime.

I came to an abrupt halt as I arrived at the alley Yorick called his home. The thick, age-old brick walls that belonged to the buildings on either side of me were covered in graffiti and the ground my bare feet walked on was littered with broken bottles, food and candy wrappers, old damaged goods and whatever the hell those little brown things running around are called again.

I gingerly made my way through the alley, not sure what is waiting for me at the end. I looked at the green dumpster Yorick would usually sleep behind, I had always made jokes about the chance of a baby being in there without us knowing, and peered around to spot the boy in question sleeping, his smaller form resting in a fetal position.

I inspected the 15 year old's dirt stained body for any injuries. I moved his un-kept, filthy brown hair out of his face to see the scars of our last escape finally fading away. My eyes lowered to the baggy, tattered and slightly bloody brown jacket and pants that clothed body. His whole being was covered in small sores and rashes everywhere. Through all of this he still looked relatively peaceful. I could only wonder what he'd look like if he had never left his home. I've known him long enough to have prayed he found a way out of this... this hell.

Feeling a slight ping of guilt to do so, I began to shake the teen awake. "Yori, Yor-riii.." I called him by his nickname. "Yori, get up. We need to get something to eat." He groaned a little, pulling his shoulder from my grip.

"What do you want, Silver?" He yawned out. Silver, the only thing people could think of to mark me as. I didn't have a better name for myself, so I just went with it. The teen's green eyes slowly opened and looked back to me.

"Didn't I already say it?" I ask him, shaking him a little more. "We need to get something to eat from one of those 'store' things."

Yorick held his own gut with a frown. "I had forgotten about something to eat... Thank you for the reminder Sil..." He groaned.

I rubbed the back of my head, my ears drooping a little. "Sorry, Yorick. Let's just go." I pulled him to his feet, the teen stumble into me. "Wake up Yori."

He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned again before looking up at me. "Sorry, sorry." He apologized and struggled to stand straight. "Guess all this shit is finally catching up to me." He said with a light laugh. "By this rate, I'd say I have til New Year's."

I frowned at him. As much as I like Yorick, I hated how he could say the darkest of things as if they were funny jokes. This being least of anything he would say. "Don't talk like that Yori," I say as I begin to walk out of the alley, the other male following close behind. "Didn't we make a promise to get out all this shit and become millionaires one day? Make a new world where there aren't any homeless or poor or sick people?" I ask the brunette with a smile.

He laughed again. "For someone who's older then me, you sound like a kid sometimes." I thought about what he just said. Yes, I was taller then him. Yes, I had a deeper voice then him. But I'm not quite sure if I was older then him. I knew days turn to weeks, weeks to months and months to years, but I'm never learnt how to count them properly so my correct age was a mystery to me in a sense.

"So what? Young in mind, young in body." I shrug. "Plus, I'm not sure if I am older then you."

I could feel him roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe I need to teach you how to count later. As for our, promise..." He went silent for a while, as if thinking of what to say next. "I... Don't think we can do it anymore. We made that pact when we first met years ago."

I didn't reply to him, I only thought of his comment. Sure, two homeless guys-one a run-away and the other an orphan- becoming millionaires and changing the world sounded far-fetched. But in a world of fire breathing dragons, electric mice and creatures that cause nightmares at their very presence, anything is possible.

"Anything is possible in this fucked up world." I say, just barely loud enough to be heard.

"What'd you say, Sil?" Yori asked me. He sped up and walked beside me. The shorter male reached up and poked my cheek. "Did you get hit in the head again? Arceus, you need to be more careful."

I rolled my eyes and slapped the human's hand away from my face. "Stop that Yorick." I grunt. "And who the hell is Arceus? I hear so many people say that name but I still don't know who it is."

Yorick looked at me, completely puzzled as to what to say. "You seriously don't know who Arceus is?" He asked. I shook my head, no. "Man you're idiot..."

I glare the teen before saying "If I'm the idiot here, why don't you ed.. edu-" There goes my tough guy act.

"Educate." Yorick finished.

"Why don't you educate me then?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Well.. let's see.." Yorick put his hand on his chin with a "Hmm". "Arceus is the being that created everyone and everything in the beginning. Arceus is an eternal and all knowing creature that basically watches and guides everyone in the world from up above."

"Eternal?"

"Means he/she/ it will always be alive."

"Yori, I'm your friend but what you just told me couldn't be more full of bullshit then a bull's backed up toilet." I said with a sigh, shaking my head with a chuckle. Really? An eternal being like that existing? That'll be the day...

"But it's true." He nedged my shoulder. "Arceus is more then real. He's out there." I rolled my eyes and kept my face forward. Did Yori actually believe in some... 'eternal' being watching over us? I think he's the one losing his marbles now.

"Yorick, if your Arceus existed, Why is there so much crime and violence?" Yorick opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "So much death? Why do people suffer everyday and Arceus not do a thing about it? If Arceus really did create everything and is watching us all suffer, doesn't that mean he's even worse then evilest man that ever lived?"

The young human was at a loss for words, he only looked at the ground quietly. When he finally spoke, he said "Arceus has his reasons. We're just not wise enough to understand them."

I scoffed. "Whatever reason Arceus has, it better be good enough to let his creations do this to the world." The two of us walked in silence, neither of us breaking it.

* * *

After what felt like an hour's walk, we arrived at our target destination. A buffet styled pizza place which had opened up a few months back called "Xander's All-You-Can-Eat!"

Yeah, a buffet. Like I'd go there of my own free will.

What? Am I the only one who doesn't trust them? They always seemed... To be hiding something. At least the ones I've snuck into before.

We quietly crept our way into the red brick alley behind the restaurant, scouting out the area for any possible wrenches in our plan. I couched down and slowly made my way over to the heavy metal door, Yorick close behind, moving pass the large trashcans over flowing with week old produce and garbage bags tightly tied next to them. A few large crates were placed on the other side of the alley, in front of the door. I stopped my movements and lightly tugged the door's handle.

It was locked. Just my luck.

I growled under my breath before saying "Of course, because the easy way is too much to ask for."

Yorick brushed my hand away before examning the handle. "Figures," he sighed. "it locks from the inside. Silver, maybe you could-" I covered the teen's mouth and pulled him away from the door.

A large morph with two orange horns opened the door and stepped out, in his right hand a bag of trash. I pulled Yorick behind a large crate in front of door. I finally got the chance to get a better look at the man.

He was large with orange skin. He wore a stained white apron over a fading beige shirt and baggy brown pants. What caught my eye the most was the large orange tail behind him with a red flame burning dully and folded up wings on his back.

He was a Charizard by all means.

In the name of all that is good, why did he have to be another morph?! Damnit, another bloody problem to deal with. The man tossed the trash down beside the other bags before walking back inside with a tired yawn.

"He looks familiar." Yorick whispered as the man left. The door began to close and reacting as fast as I could, I grabbed the handle just as it was about to shut.

I sighed internally, thankful my luck wasn't complete trash. I peeked inside to see the kitchen area, which looked void of living beings. Luck!

I gestured Yorick to follow me in, him happily obeyed as I crouch-walked towards the fridge. The large steel preparation table gave some cover but not enough anyone look under it to miss the sight of the two us. With not a soul other then me and Yori in here at the moment, that wasn't a problem for now. Again, this has to be my lucky day.

I give them credit, the place was polished to perfection in here. The stainless steel of the trays and cooking tools had our reflection in them. The restaurant quality stoves and ovens loomed over our figures with heat raidiating off of them. "Pizza, typical of a buffet." I heard Yorick snicker quietly.

"You've been to one before?" I whispered to the male behind me.

He nodded with a faint smile on his face. "Yeah, before my mom died we'd always go out for dinner." He said before using his smile. He sighed as he lowered his gaze. "Places like this we're always my favorite."

"Ugh, I don't like this "All you can eat" places," I shiver recalling my first experience in a buffet and what I saw. "they're for fat people who can't stop eating and those who don't know what people like us go through." I felt my tail brush passed a bowl. "Plus, they serve Pokemon meat."

"No way."

"Yes way," I looked back to the human teen. "I saw them killing a Miltank and a bunch Torchic. I swear on my life as a freak."

"I call bollocks. Bollocks I say!" He chuckle as we halted our movements. I stared up at the giant fridge on left hand side. Like everything else, it was a solid chrome color with a thick black strip below the half-way point.

I slowly stood up and looked around to see the kitchen still empty. Can you blame me for being cautious? Yorick stood beside me, nodding for me to up it. With a deep breathe, I placed my hand on the cold metal handle and pulled the refrigerator open. We were immediately greeted with a burst of cold air.

I looked in awe at the completely stocked fridge filled with all different kinds of vegetables, meats and... whatever the other stuff are called... I feel more and more like an ass every second..

"Silver," Yorick's voice snapped me out of my trance. "stop staring and start grabbing." Not even bothering to ask why he was giving me orders, I started to grab what ever I could with Yori mimicking my actions.

After a minute our arms were full of different food stuffs almost over flowing from our arms. "Silver, let's bolt." Yori nudged me. I silently nodded and turned around.

Our luck just ran out.

Behind us stood the Charizard morph who towered over us both. He held tight his grip a meat cleaver.

"What are rats doing in my kitchen of all places..." He raised the makeshift weapon over his head. "With my food in their filthy hands?!"

Dropping the food, I tackled Yorick out of the way and onto the floor. We loud chop noise as the Cleaver stroked the fridge, getting wedged deep into it.

"Yorick haul ass and run!" I yelled as I pulled him onto his feet and sprinted to the door we entered from, the human some how managing to find the energy to keep up with me.

I grabbed the handle only to find out it was locked. "Shit." I continued to struggle with the when a stream of fire burnt my hand. I railed back and my damaged hand, cussing a sailor.

Yorick soon pulled me out of the way and dragged me to the dinning area. We throw the door open and scouted out the room, it was completely empty. Great, no one to help try and stop the raging fire breather.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I knocked onto the floor. I looked behind me to see the Charizard raise the cleaver. Before he could attack Yorick began to wrestle the weapon out of his hand. I got up and pounced on top of the Charizard, surprising checking off guard.

"Yori, run!" I barked. I used all the strength I had to pin the fire/flying-type down, and it was failing fast. Yorick looked at me as if I were insane. "Damnit we've been in worse! Trust me!" With one last sadden look Yorick ran for the front door. Thankfully it was unlocked and the human made his escape.

I was grabbed by the back of my fur collar and thrown into a table by the older male, causing it flip onto its side. I give him points, for an old guy he has some strength.

When I looked up to see the hybrid glaring down at me. He grabbed hold of my neck and held me high in the air, effectively cutting off my air flow. My eyes shut tight as I tried to break free of the Charizard's vice-like grip. My head felt light and thoughts began to cloud. I'm gonna die like this if I don't do something.

I willed myself to pull back my foot and kick the Charizard in the stomach. He doubled over and dropped me like a sack of bricks, my eyes shot open and my vision came back in focus. I needed to get out. Now. I couldn't keep fighting this bastard.

I staggered onto my feet and made a break fir the door. I heard the Charizard get up but paid it no mind. I reached for the door and yanked it open.

I felt an intense pain in the back of my head.

I don't know what happened or when it did. My body started to shake and moved on its own in a drunken slur. The last action I could control was the turning of my head. On the ground in front of the door was a de-attached silver furred Eevee ear with blood draining out of it. ' _Is... Is that my ear...?_ ' I mentally asked myself before even my mind gave up on me.

I had lost control of everything so fast.

My body began to shake even more violently as it tried to cross the street, still unable to walk in a straight line. My body finally gave out and I fall to my knees in the center of the road.

I saw a bright light coming from my right, a loud honking followed shortly after. My body only sat there as the light grew brighter along with the sound of the horn of what seemed to be a truck. I chuckled. ' _I guess Yori was right..._ ' I thought before I felt a massive force slam into my side. ' _Dreams like mine don't come true.._ '

That's when the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Dealing with the Devil

**I had half an hour, and no idea how to make the second chapter. So, of course, I looked for assistance in the form of my friend who will be referred to as Ezreal. Horrible chapter, please don't kill me...** **  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: You're name and aim

So I died, I'm sure of that. Ugh... I haven't felt this shitty since that time me, Yori and this french chick got in a fight over a basket of food. Turns out her boyfriend was a stone's throw away. Yeah, a very pain moment. But at least I walked away with a cupcake, so it was totally worth it!

I didn't know what to do, my body laid motionless on what felt like hot ground without me able to so much as open my eyes. My right ear twitched at the sound of music. Unless my body started to work again, I had no other option then to listen.

Pick up the weapon in your hand,

Here's the moment, your final stand.

Are you to fight or turn tail and run?

Hero pick your weapon of choice; sword, shield or gun?

I continued to listen to music. From what I remembered, it sounded like rock music. Was that what it's called? Grr, I really do need to learn more things.

-Heroes aren't born, they're only remade

Heroes don't choose, they just step up and do

Wake up, newborn, the second hero is you!

My eyes shot open. I sprung up into a sitting position before looking around in where ever the hell I was.

Correction; I looked around the hell I was in.

The platform I sat on was made from hard, reddish-black rock that was searing hot, causing me to leap to my feet to avoid my tail for burning any farther. How I just noticed the heat was beyond me. My eyes scouted the realm only to see an endless red void. I carefully walked over to the edge and looked over.

Below me a deep... hole? No, that's not the right word... Abyss (I'm getting tired of my poor vo... Damnit) filled and overflowing with fire and the screams of people. I tried to see if I could get a better look, only to see a fire red chain shoot up with a knife-like object attached to the end as a gruff male voice shouted something.

I yelped before pulling my head back. The chained weapon was sent in reverse and disappeared from sight. I got to my back up away from the edge and away from the possibility of another one of those hitting its mark. My retreat came to a halt when I backed into someone. From the soft mounds at the back of my neck, I guessed it to be female.

I turned to see a hooded figure staring down at me, red eyes focused on mine. I screamed out of the sudden appearance of her. I backed away again only to trip and be sent to my fluffy ass.

"Looks like you went and died." The figure, voice confirming it was a female, said before folding her arm. The robe she wore was grayish-black with a sliver zipper running down the middle, the gloves and boots she had on shared the same dark color. "Nice to have you join us, Silverfield."

I was a bit confused at who she called ' _Silverfield_ '. When no one else replied, and her stared still focused on me, I asked "Are you talking me to?"

"No, I'm talking to the ghoul behind you." She scoffed. I felt someone's breathe on my lower back. I looked at the ground behind me to spot a see-through man looking up at me. I screamed again and quickly crawled my way away from the ghost. This caused the woman to burst out in laughter.

"Arceus above, you're easy!" She continued to laugh.

I shakingly looked away from the man, who sunk back down now, and turned to the robed figure. "W-who... W-where..?" I could barely say.

"Think before asking that question." She interrupted me. "Extreme heat, moans and screams of pain and agony, get over here, and dead people. Where the fuck do you think you are, because I'm sure you figured the answer out a few minutes ago."

"A-am I in h-hell?" I gulped. The woman nodded with me losing my nerves. How could I be in hell? I didn't do anything to be dragged down here.

"I know what you're thinking; "How did I get here? What did I do?", well shut up so I can tell you." She said before snapping her fingers. A pale, muscular figure walk up from behind her with a giant black book with silver writing on the spine in hand.

She flipped it open and searched for something with a thought "Hmm". "Found it." She skipped to a page near the back. "You're damned for the following acts of sin:" she started. "Stealing, lying, committing an act of betrayal, killing-"

"Wait!" I interrupted. "When have I ever..." My voice trailed as I realized what she meant by killing. I had once kicked a man into a moving truck when me and Yori were just starting out. There were other ways to solve the problem, but I let my anger control me.

"And other things I'm too tired to list." She calmly finished.

"I don't believe this." I shook my head. "This is bullshit, I don't believe you."

"Oh, you don't?" She asked me before turning the book to face me. "It's all right here for you to see yourself. Go-a-head, look." I sat silently, staring at the words and letters. The seemed confused before her eyes went wide. "Oh right, you can't read... whoops."

My ear drooped. Jeez, why did I have to be such an idiot. "Moving on because we don't have time," The woman threw the book behind her, the man quickly rushed to catch it. "I have a deal to strike with you."

I raised a brow. "What could you want from me?" I asked before carefully getting onto my feet. "And more importantly, who are you?"

The woman chuckled before turning her to face me. "I am the ruler of the hell itself, the mistress of pain and torment. I control dark matter that exists in here that balances out the world of the living and that of the dead." She folded her arms.

"I am the one who rebelled against Arceus eons ago, and the one who introduced mortal to sin." She turned her head around to me. "Some call me Satan, others The Devil. But I go by a much darker name..." She turned completely around. "Ted."

... The fuck...?

"Ted...?" I repeated, confusion edged onto my face. "After all that dramatic build up, you're name is Ted...?" My head hurts...

"No, it's Giratina but I wanted to be funny." She replied with a shrug. "365 days of the year I have to act like I have a stick up my ass, gimme a break." She whined.

"I still don't know who you are exactly... Mind exampling more?"

"Right, right," She nodded. "You only just learnt of Arceus, so I'm not surprised you don't know me either." How much does she know about me? "You heard what Arceus can do; think of me as a being of equal, if not, slightly less power then her. I'm just as old as her being born the moment she was, so I know my way around our point in the multiverse."

I rubbed my face. For fuck's sake, Yori was right. But if Arceus is real... "Giratina," The female eyes locked on me. "What's this deal you have for me?"

"Yes, yes, right." She spun around, why she keeps turning I don't know, and motioned for me to follow before starting to walk. I nervously followed and looked where we were heading.

I guess I wasn't paying attention to the fact I wasn't on a platform earlier because we were strolling down a long path. The ground switched to black and cooled down a lot from before. On the sides of the path were withered and dead trees, devoid of any leafs what so ever.

A bright light started to form at the end of the path, almost blinding me. "Listen carefully, Dante Silverfield," Giratina started. "The world you lived in is slowly but surely dying. Not as in, the Earth is going to blow up, but as in the people of a single group is trying to take over and commit genocide on a grand scale."

"Wait... who are you calling Dante?" I asked before she could start again. All my stupid questions must be annoying her by now.

"You, that's you birth name. Dante Silverfield." Last name has 'Silver' in it. Is the word irony or- "Now let me finish. The other legends don't know the full extant of The Organization's plans, but I do. And I intend to keep their goal between you and me."

I opened my mouth, but she continued. "Some of the other legends have... 'certain' ideas. Which includes cleaning the world free of life and start over. Mainly of men, but meh. The reason why I picked you is simple; you're the first in a long time to die and had a dream of fixing the world's problems."

"... You want me to go back to life, and save the world...?" I furrowed my brows. "The fuck are you all doing yourselves that you can't do?" We both came to a halt in front of the light.

"We're attacking from the outside, you ass." Giratina growled with her hands on her hips. "Even with the help of our champions and X, we can't do anything more the slow the progress. I want you to help."

I still don't get any of this. "Before you ask, I know what I'm saying. Dante, or Silver if you prefer, I need someone to outside of the legendaries and champs to trust. Arceus has her head up her ass, with the answer to our problems right in front of her, she's still as blind as a bat in a void."

"I'll do it." I said blankly.

She blinked twice. "Wait, aren't you gonna-?"

"What's there to think about? I get to go back topside and help achieve my dream. A win-win."

She stared at me, not saying a single word. "Well?" I said, snapping her out of her trance.

"I don't think you know what this entitles." Giratina rubbed her forehead, thinking things through. "Whatever, I've wasted too much time here. Darkrai will probably find out I did something with your soul and that's why she hasn't found you and marked you as dead. Dante, you'll find out what you should do in due time."

"Step through here and you'll be back to BM city. But not as an Eevee." Giratina began to fish around in her pocket for something.

"So, what will I be then?" I tried to figure out what the female was doing. She pulled out a scarlet red claw pendent and held it out to me.

"You'll see when you get there, kid." She took my hand and placed the item in it. "I'm giving you my blessings, Dante. And if Arceus knew what I was doing, she would to."

Arceus... I don't think want the supposed God's blessings. "I don't care much about Arceus, she can come here and burn and I won't give a single damn." I said with a slight growl. "If Arceus was so powerful, why did she let this happen to the world in the first place?" No matter how much I thought about it, I just couldn't find any good reason for how she let the whole fucking planet slip to the edge like this.

"She has her reasons." There's that excuse again.

"What are they then?" Giratina funneled her eyes into a glare at me.

"You've asked enough questions to for a lifetime in one day, Dante, and I'm out of time to explain anymore." With a feat of strong I've never seen, she pick me up with her right hand and effortlessly threw me into the shining doorway.

My vision soon slipped away from me and I was sent into what felt like a long needed sleep.

-3rd POV-

Giratina lowered her hood the moment Silver was out of sight. She sighed deeply as she messaged her forehead, thinking over everything that has happened.

"One thing that I have over Dialga is that I'm damned." The light of the passage disappeared and a rock slab blocked off the only way out of hell itself. "The damned are doomed to see the future- one where only two events can happen. Dante can either help Shane and the others... Or go after Arceus."

A bright circle of light appeared around her feet. With her arms folded and a smile plastered on her face, she said "This will be fun. Hopefully my seal on him will keep Arceus and the others from noticing his life force. I can't wait for my new additions." The dual-type laughed as she disappeared, returning back to the Hall of Origins before anyone could realize she had left.

* * *

 **Hero: *sits tied to a chair, humming to myself***

 ***A blinding light flashes and a young dark skinned male with white hair styled in a mohawk appears***

 **Ekko: *starts to untie me* How the happy hell did you manage to get stuck here?**

 **Hero: What can I say? I can't resist women in next to noting.**

 **Ekko: *scoffs* Of course. Thank the gods I was here a few minutes ago.**

 **Hero: Yeah, you need to let me- Ekko! Behind you!**

 **Ekko: Huh? *turns around to smacked in the face with a frying pan. Falls on the floor unconscious***

 **Ruby: Ya know, you two look'a like a lot. Just put a mohawk on ya and ya are twins. *chuckles while playing with her 'weapon'***

 **Hero: *sighs* Guess I'll be here for awhile... Nothing to say.**

 **Live, Love, Learn. Light's out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Best place to wake up

**Hero: If I hadn't made it clear in my other stories that all I need is 30 minutes to make a chapter, then I don't know what will get it through you're mind.**

 **Ruby: So why haven't ya updated our story?!**

 **Hero: ... Summon Spell: teleport. *disappears in an aura of purple***

 **Ruby: Son of a-**

* * *

 _ **Reviews**_

 **ChronosSplicer: Thank you, mon ami. And you're right, we need more Champion stories! And Silver/Dante's meeting with his parents will be... Based on how I'd react to meeting my own. Thanks for the review.**

 _ **On with the fireworks!**_

* * *

 _Chapter (Omake) 3: Wake up and smell the trash_

My insides have never felt this out of order. I opened my eyes and looked into the bright blue sky, with birds flying high over head. I shot up in a sitting position and looked around. No fire, no screaming, no hell! Giratina actually brought me back to life! Thing is... she could of dropped me somewhere better.

I was sitting in a pile of junk and garbadge, surrounded by hundreds of other massive heaps of trash. In the distants I saw a black plume of smoke raising from ground with a horn somewhere honking. Stray Rattatas and flies where here and there. It must have been raining the night before because puddles of mud and water where everywhere.

I was in a dump. Great.

I shut my eyes and shook my head. "Well, at least I'm alive." I said quietly to myself before rubbing my face. Wait... What the fuck is wrong with my hand? I opened my eyes and looked at my hand before I felt my jaw lower.

My own trademark silver fur was missing without a trace, leaving pale yellow skin. My fingers had blunt claws at the end and a silver line running along them. I looked down at my body to notice two things. 1: I was a different pokémorph completely. 2: I was as naked as a newborn. Wouldn't I actually count as a newborn? Meh.

I saw that my fur wasn't missing from just my arms and hands, but my entire body and replaced with the same pale yellow skin. Cream skin? No... Arceus, I need to work on my voc... V word.

My underbelly was black with shocking blue strips running side to side. My feet seemed the same with only being larger. In fact, I think my whole body has gotten a bit larger with more muscles. Along my ribs were three large silver half circles... what's that color..? The same one on my claws that aren't silver, but close... Fuck it, moving on.

My short and fluffy tail was shipped out and a long, serpent-like tail trailed behind me, at the near end having black and blues strips with three small silver spikes in between.

I hopped off the junk and landed on my feet in front of a puddle of water that looked clean enough to act as a mirror. I peeked over and wasn't very surprised to see my face was different. My jaws and mouth were hidden behind large silver... guards? Pincers...? Mask...? Chalk this up as another I dunno. On the top of my forehead was an oval shape silver bone, that sprouted two small curved silver horns. My underbelly, excluding the stripes, had continued up to my stop around my bright blue eyes. My collar of fur was now three smaller versions of the rings on my sides.

I opened my mouth to see the mask open up as well. I closed my mouth to see it close right back up. Ha, I want to see someone stick a di-

"What the fuck are you?!" My thoughts were interrupted by a man yelling behind me. I turned to see a white male wearing an oversized black hoodie in blue jeans, a chain strapped onto the side, and black boots. His hood was down, revealing his bald head and pale face. He pointed a handgun at me. "Y-you're some kind of... fucked up morph, aren't ya?" He asked, from the tone and look he had, I could tell he wasn't a fan of pokémorphs.

I held my hands up, signaling that other then my claws, I was without weapon. "Listen, guy, I-"

"I didn't fucking say you could talk!" He shouted at me, his grip on the gun getting tighter. "Now, what the fuck is an abomination like you doing in my landfill?" He questioned me and took a few steps forward, in which I stepped back.

"I don't know." I gave my honest answer. "I just woke up here, naked and not even knowing what I am anymore." I don't like this situation. I didn't just come back from hell only to be sent back.

"Don't fucking lie you piece of shit! All of you freaks need to die, bloody and painfully." He said as he advanced.

I dropped my arms and glared at him. "You know, maybe I should just shut you up." I took a step forward. "Righ-"

 _BANG!_

The berriel of his gun was smoking and I felt a small sting of pain in my shoulder. I grisped my shoulder, my clawed digits touching something wet. I held my hand to my face to see an almost black shade of blood. I looked back at the man to see his gun shaking in his hand.

"I-I missed..." With that said, the man threw his gun at me and bolted. I dodged the handgun and sprinted after him, a growl rumbling in my throat.

I was faster then the human and soon was a mare foot out of reach. The man looked behind me with fear in his eyes. I just wanted to stab the bastard in the face. First he insults me, then tries to shoot me? He isn't getting away.

I felt something burst from my back, and as quick as I could react, one found its way into the back of man's throat. The man stopped and reached up as if in an attempt to remove the tendril, only to have another enter his skull. He hung limp with his arms soon after falling to his side.

I could feel it... The blood and everything. I moved my supposed new limbs out of the human's face, allowing him to fall face down. I moved the tendrils in front of me to see a total of three on my left and right. They were all a solid black with pointy blue tips.

"Just what did Giratina do to me...?" I felt a light breeze blow by me, causing me to shiver and remember that I had no fur _or_ clothes. I looked back to the body of the man I killed to see a bluish-green orb float out of him and upwards.

Curious, I made a grab for the sphere and successfully held it in my hand.

Until I crashed it.

The orb dissappeared and a bluish-green glow radiated off of me. I was suddenly hit with a wave of memories that weren't mine.

They all seemed to be of someone's life, from birth to death. I saw another person's birthday, his grewing up, his abusive parents, his failed friendships and relationships, him being bullied by both morphs and humans and his crappy appartment. I was a number of reflections to guess it was, of course, the man who laid dead on the ground under me.

What the hell kind of ridiculous bullshit did I guess see? I rubbed my eyes. Wait... Did I just say ridiculous? I didn't even know that word's meaning... though I do now. Whatever just happened, I'm not sure how I should feel about.

The breeze reminded yet again I was naked. I finally looked at the downed man's corpse and decided on the only thing I could think of. Plus, I doubt he'll need clothes where he's going...

* * *

 _ **End of Omake**_

 **Crap description of a shiny Giratina, so sue me. Read and review, see you next class students.**

 _ **P.s.: Points to those of who know where I got the name Dante from.**_

 _ **Live, Love, Learn. Light's out.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Afterlife

_Chapter 4: Never an easy afterlife_

I crossed my arms, staring at the Glaceon girl that returned my look. In the corner of my eyes, I could see the human male uncomfortably look at me with a male Pyroar glaring at me with his one eye.

I turned around to see a large sleeping Beartic next to a similarly sleeping Ursaring. A human woman sat on her laptop, typing away while paying none of us the slightest bit of attention.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves..." The Glaceon was the first to speak. "I'm Neige Winters." She smiled at me. The rest of us continued in silence.

This is the team Giratina expected me to lead.

16 hours earlier

"Black... Mesa...?" I asked myself out loud as I stared at the large sign craved out of black marble with the words "Welcome to Black Mesa!". Though the Black Mesa was crossed out with a large red X with the word "Hell" replacing it. "How the fuck did I get to Mesa from Ore Point City?!" I growled. Remembering the conversation with Giratina, I recalled her saying BM City but hadn't paid it much attention.

After I had left the dump, I use what memories from the guy (I prefer not to call his name) that I could use to find my way to the nearest city, which was Black Mesa.

I glared at the sign once more before heading off into the city. When I got deep enough, I was surprised to see the place in much more of a wreck then Ore Point. Cracked sidewalks, trash littered all about, the people either looking upset, terrified or that they had just heard that their lover died. All around...

The place was a shithole.

The only thing that looked impressive was the giant clock tower in the distant surrounded by large skyscrappers and new looking buildings. However, that was in the distant. Where I was the buildings and stores seemed to have been creates ages ago and kept under enivated with no sign of one coming soon.

"When the hell did I sign up for this?" I pinched the bridge of my nose... Don't think about what I just said much. "When I said I'd help make the world I better place, I didn't mean to start from the complete worse place..." I groaned as I trekked through the city's streets with my hood up and head hung low.

I've been walking for a good hour before my stomach had finally decided to speak up, reminding me that I hadn't eaten a thing since I had my first life... I shook my head. 'I can't think about that now. All I can do is move on. But what about Yori...?' I sighed. I was about to turn when something, or someone, bumped into me. I didn't move a bit but that wasn't the same for the other person.

I looked in the direction of whoever who had ran into me to see a Gardevoir morph sprawled out on the ground, varies food stuffs shattered out with her, only a handful staying in the paper bag to her right. She wore a pink sweater with tiny butterfly on the left side and a white skirt.

She sat up and rubbed her head while muttering something like "Why do I keep getting distracted?" She somehow didn't notice I was standing there.

"Are you alright?" I asked, soon getting her attention. Her ruby eyes fell on me with a slight hint of shock.

"I'm fine," She answered quickly before getting up and dusting herself off. "Did I run into you?" I nodded. "I'm sorry, I thought I had bumped in a sign or something." She apologized.

Wow, I'm a tall or is she short? It looks like she needs to almost throw her head all the way back to look at me. "I guess I'm tougher then I thought." I crouched and picked up a fresh tomato, though slightly bruised. "Here, I'll help you pick these up."

She stared at me for a moment before crouching down and grabbing the paper bag. "I'm really sorry about running into you." She sighed before starting to pick up the produce all about the sidewalk.

"It's nothing, accidents happen." I ensured her as I grabbed a carrot, putting it in the bag. "Though there might be something you can do for me."

She looked at me with an annoyed expression. "Listen, hun; just because I'm a Gardevoir doesn't mean I'm some horny slut that will do any sexual favor just because you ask." She growled as she picked up the items faster.

I raised a brow at her. "What? No. I was asking if you knew somewhere I could get something to eat." I finished picking up the vegetable close to me. She looked at me with a smirk, giggling a bit.

"Then what a lucky break you got." She looked me in the eye. "I just so happen to be the owner of a café. I'll take you there in a bit, just let me.." She turned to pick up another tomato, only for a boy in ragged and tattered clothes to grab it and take off down the sidewalk. "Hey! Get back h-" she got up to give pursuit but I held her back.

She looked at me and I shook my head. "Don't. It's probably will be the only thing he'll eat that isn't garbage or leftovers." I got up and watched as the boy retreated out of sight. "Don't you have a café to show me?"

She nodded and picked up her bag. She began to walk in the direction she was heading in before with me following. "Stella."

"What?" I ask her.

"My name is Stella." She replied.

I thought for a moment, trying to remember my real name. "... Dante. But you can call me Silver."

* * *

Huh, I expected the place to be... a bit busier looking.

Guess I was wrong. Café she owned was nestled between two larger stores, the inside was plain polished brown wood with red leather booths and circular tables. At the counter was a row of barstools.

"Sorry if it isn't what you'd say a popular destination." Stella sighed as she made her way to the counter and into the kitchen. "Business isn't exactly booming."

"That only means less people to stare at me." I said. I took a seat on a barstool, swirling it a little. "The first person who managed to see me... sort of freaked."

Stella laughed as she made her way back to the front. "That's the reaction you'd get if you transform to look like the ruler of hell." She giggled out. "By the way, you can drop the act now."

"Huh?"

"I mean you can change back to a Ditto or whatever you are now." She clearified.

"I'm not a Ditto..." I dropped my hood completely and stared at her. "Though, I'm not too sure what I am." I admitted.

Stella had a serious look on her face now. "Sweetie, it's not very nice to lie to people you recently met."

"I'm not lying!" I stood up and slammed my palm on the counter. "I really am whatever the hell this thing is!" I gestured to myself.

"Sorry if I just don't believe you," Stella said. She reached for something behind the counter. I soon saw that she produced a remote, tossing it up and down. "but the legends have basically gone missing in the last thousand of years." She pointed the remote to her upper right.

I heard a buzz of static and turned to see a TV was hung up on the wall. How I didn't notice, I don't know. The news with us cutting into it.

"-ave received a video from an unknown source, simply dubbed M." The woman finished her sentence. A box appeared in the upper right corner of the screen. In the video, a battered and beaten shiny Umbreon was being held with a gun to his head by an Abomasnow. In front of them, were three people whose sight bought names to my mind.

Darkrai, Dialga... Shane.

"The video shows no sign of being fake. With the numerous reports of sightings of the legendaries all around the country, it appears that legends are back and are taking up the fight against The Organization. Ladies and gentlemen, the Legends are back."

I looked back to see a slack jawed Gardevoir, the remote control falling out of her hand. "S... Shane?!" Stella stuttered out.

Surprised was the least I could say when she leapt over the counter and bolted out of the café. "Hey wait! I didn't get any-" Aaand she's gone...

Fuck my life.

* * *

It was night already as I continued marching through the streets of Mesa. Everyone just seemed to be talking about how the Legendaries are back. Some saying it was good, others believing it to be the end of the world (And if what Giratina said is true about some of the legends, it might be), while others acted as it didn't matter.

I stuffed another packaged and processed donut in my mouth, grumbling at the lack of time in making these things good. 'Arceus, I need to find Giratina and talk to her before someone sees my face again.

After leaving Stella's restaurant with my hood down I was immediately bom-rushed by a swarm of people. Some started to ask me all kinds of questions, others wanting me to help them with problems I wasn't sure I could fix; hell, four people even got on their knees and started to pray to me.

I guess I was a Legendary... And from what people have called me already, I'm a Giratina.

But that doesn't make sense; I met Giratina, I couldn't... I mentally slapped myself. Unless it wasn't a name, just the type of pokémorph we were. It took me this long to figure that simple fact out. But that raises the question of why she'd turn me into a Giratina of all things. Did she just get tired of doing the work and put me in her place, or is it something else?

I was no god or messiah. I barely know how to count, even after receiving what little knowledge from the guy I killed. At least the Legends had help from their "Champions" and weapons. What do I have? The powers of Satan backed up in my fucking cock. I groan, the whole damn situation I was thrown into is fucked up!

Something caught my eye. In the alley way to my left, I saw a man in standard soldier attire with a rifle in his hands as he broke a corner.

Curious, I scanned the area before quietly following the strange man. 'I can already feel that I'm gonna regret this.' I made my way to the side of the wall, I slowly peeked out and saw more men in black soldier clothes standing behind three black vans, all carrying heavy weapons I couldn't name.

The vans' doors flew open with two men inside each. The men loaded into the vans wordlessly with the ones already inside taking a seat across from each other. The doors closed and the vans started up.

'Shit,' I had to follow them, this meant something bad. I ran over and did the first thing I could think of. I slid under the nearest van and grabbed hold of the bottom, digging my claws in to make sure I didn't lose my grip. The vans began to drive off with their unknown hitch-haker tagging along. 'Oh Giratina help me..'

It felt like hours that we've been going along, the vans not taking a single stop. The roads we were driving on became more and more bumpy with rock occassionally being sent flying at me.

I started to lose my hold on this thing! I quietly groaned as another pothole almost sent me flying off. Any minute now I will harshly let off my these death trap and will probably be crushed under its wheels.

Another pothole later and my foot hold was almost gone with me slipping off slightly. 'Nooooooo...'

By some miracle, the van came to a sudden stop, sending me on my forward some and landing on my back. 'Thank you Arceus...' I sighed. I heard the front door open, a boot coming down to my left. The driver stepped out completely and walked to the back to open the doors for his comrades. I also saw the same thing happen with the other vans.

The soldiers all filed out and stood in a straight line side-by-side. I peeked around me and from here I saw a building complex.

"Role call!" A voice boomed behind me, causing me to jump. "When I call your name, you're suppose to answer. Any man not accounted for will be dubbed a rouge member of The Organization and be hunted and killed. In this time, we don't need anyone who can't follow orders." The drill surgent said.

He started to call out names, with a man or woman answering quickly. After about 8 minutes, he finished. "Only 2 missing." He scoffed. "Too bad. You all know why you're here." He stated as he walked down the line of Organization members. "It seems as if our enemy is stronger then we first antisipated. We've been given orders to re-enforce security in all major operation outposts such as this one."

"The leader of The Organization, Darius Bower, is in there right now reviewing the stocks of some fancy chemical marked Element Q-08.05. Supposedly, it's to replace the simples of drugs we lost recently. If you couldn't guess, you're job is to ensure no one gets close to area it's being developed in."

'So the big boss is here. Guess I know what I'm doing for Giratina boss is in the.' "Sir," a solider stepped forward. "Isn't it a bit dangerous to be talking about this out in the open?" Ah, common sense.

"I don't give a rat's ass." The higher ranking man said. "If someon' is listening; fill them with lead." I gulped. "That's all I got for you. Get inside." The man walked off in the direction of the building, the swarm following behind him.

They all entered the building with only two staying in front of the large double doors acting as guards. I crawled out from my hiding place and hid behind van. I had to think of a plan. Something that wouldn't get me killed.

'Dante!' A male voice shouted in my mind. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I franticly looked around, seeing no source. 'You won't find me like that, Silverfield.'

I took a brief moment to calm down, with me trying to think of who the voice belonged to. Thinking of only one person who could do this, I quietly said "Giratina..?"

'Bingo.' The voice chuckled.

"The bloody hell are you doing in my mind?!" I said in a harsh whisper. "You could have given me a heart attack!"

I could feel the elder Legend roll his eyes. 'If you're going to be so loud, you should probably think what you want to say.'

"Okay then..." I took a deep breath, calming my nerves a little. I stayed quiet for a few seconds before I exploded, 'WHY THE TAP DANCING FUCK ARE YOU SCARING ME LIKE THAT?!'

'Shut up and calm your tits.' He growled back. 'Here I was, planning to help you, but since you don't want me around...' I heard footsteps moving farther away from.

Was he actually leaving? 'Wait,' The footsteps stopped. 'I really would like it if you helped me.'

A chuckle sounded through my head. 'That's what I thought.'

I sighed. The king of Hell really does seem like a dick when you think of it. 'How do I get in?' I crouched low and peeked out to see the two guards chatting with each other. They were loud enough that I heard every other word clearly, mind you they were about a yard away.

'Through the door of course,' I was about to cus him out when he continued. 'after you deal with those two. I'm going to tell you do something for me.' I nodded. 'Focus on creating a hole under your feet; imagine a black portal opening up.' I closed my eyes and did as I was told.

I felt myself start to sink and immediately opened my eyes. I was in a black void, completely alone. "Giratina!" I exclaimed out loud.

"Calm down," His voice echoed through the dimension. "we're wasting too much time. Just picture yourself in between where the guards stood." Not wanting to be here any longer, I thought back to the front of the area in front of the guards. A portal opened above me. I saw the two Organization members peek in. I was shot upwards in thick black torrent of energy.

As I rocketed up, I raised my right hand and formed a fist in an uppercut-like fashion. My attack met the chin of the guard on the right, a cracking sound signaling I scored a possibly fatal blow. His body was sent back and landed on the ground.

I landed as the portal closed under my feet. I turned to the second soldier as he raised his rifle at me. I quickly wrenched the weapon from his hands attempted to hit him in the face with the butt of the gun. He dodged to the left and threw a punch to my jaw.

It hit me on my bone-protectors, barely affecting me. He, however, pulled back his hand and started to curse. I opened up my hand and slashed at his throat with my claw. His throat split open with him holding it tight in an attempt to close it off and stop the blood flow. He dropped to his knees and collapsed forward, his body unmoving.

I stared at the corpses I had just created with my hands trembling. I had killed them... I'm killing more and more people...

Two blue orbs floated out of them and hovered in the air. 'Good job, Dante. Grab their guns and pick up their souls.'

"Why aren't you surprised I just killed them...?" I spoke in a quiet voice.

"Dante, this is a war we're fighting." I felt a light hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to see a hologram Giratina morph dressed in a purple muscle shirt and black pants standing there with a solom face. I had to look up, him being a foot taller then me. "People die for the greater good of the world."

"..." I didn't say anything and stripped the dead bodies of their weapons. I stared at the 'souls' and back at Giratina.

"I created your body to be like a Reaper weapon. As long as you kill something yourself, you can harvest their soul." He stated. "I'll explain everything in time. Just hurry."

I sighed reached for the soul of the right guard. Like earlier today, the orb was crushed and seeped into my hand. I started to see quick flashes of someone else's life and shook my head. "Fragmented memories." Giratina spoke behind me. "Again, just bear with things until I get to tell you everything."

I grabbed the second one, and after the short flashback, looked at my weapons. I held a Colt CM901 in my right hand and strapped an OTs-12 assault rifle was being slung over my shoulder. I slid 9mm pistol in the back of my pants and looked at the door.

"Ey, Dante." Giratina said. I grunted, signaling I was paying attention. "I know what you're planning, and I don't want to revive what's left of your soul again."

"Then what am I doing this for?" I asked him. Giratina stepped towards the door and phased through. I huffed before pushing the door open.

I stared down the long white hall lined with doors. I didn't see Giratina, but I have more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. I slowly strolled through with my eyes searching for any threat. When I think about it, this part of my life hasn't really changed.

I reached the end of the hall and saw it went in two directions, both ending in a large door.

'Take the left.'

"Ya know, maybe it'd help if you gave me a heads up when you're popping in and out." I followed his directions and took the left corridor with a large door at the end. "How do you keep doing these things anyway?"

'Chalk everything up to me being the King of Hell.' I could tell from his voice he was agitated. Huh, another word I never used before. 'That'll save us both time.'

I sighed and kept walking. For the number of soldiers I saw come in, I'd expect to see someone. The place was empty! No one was here. "Giratina, what's going on? Why isn't there-" The sound of muffled gunfire interrupted me.

'Did you think you'd be the only one here?' The demonlord chuckled. 'I wouldn't send you in without knowing if you had back up.'

The large door was thrown up with a male Pyroar bursting through, a female Glaceon behind him carrying a large case strapped to her back with rifles in both of their hands. The lion slammed the door shut behind them.

The Pyroar fixed me a look with his one open right eye and pointed his gun at me. "Woah, woah-woah-woah!" I held up my own weapon at him.

"Cain, he's not with them!" The ice-type forced her partner's gun down. "He's probably the guy Giratina sent us." So they know Giratina...

"Take off the hood." 'Cain' told me. He held his gun back up. "Now."

Honestly, I had forgotten all about the hoodie I was wearing. I lowered my hood without taking my eyes off of the duo. My appearance caught Cain by surprise but the Glaceon seemed to be relieved.

"You're late, but at least you came." The ice-type smiled. Bullets pierced the doors with the hot lead flying over our heads. "Shit, we have to leave, now!"

I gripped my gun and took a breath. "Get going," I said, causing the two to look at me. "I'll cover you."

The Glaceon nodded but Cain glared at me. His friend nudged him and he growled. "Fine." He huffed. The two ran passed me and looked back to the door.

It flew open with Organization soldiers bursting in. They raised their weapons and opened fire on me without warning. I swore under my breath and slammed into the door closest to me. It caved in with me landing on top of it. I got into a crouch position and peeked out the door.

Eight.

I saw eight soldiers outside and firing. Most likely there were more and their numbers were thinned out by those two. I had to act fast, more could be coming any second.

I sat back behind the wall and steeled my nerves. 'Just point and shoot, Silver. Point and shoot.' I repeated over and over in my head. I got up with my gun ready and peeked out. I pulled the trigger and a chorus of bullets escaped my Colt CM901.

My aim was far from perfect but I managed to hit a soldier in the chest, ripping through his so-called "bullet-proof" vest. A bullet passed my face and immediately took that as a sign I should take cover again. This wasn't going to work; I was either going to run out of ammo from my poor accuracy too fast or more of them will come and pin me down.

I sighed and rested my gun down. I wasn't getting out the easy way. 'You must have a horrible memory.' Giratina's voice once again snapped me out of my trance. 'Neige and Cain are outside. Just Shadow Force yourself out there with them.'

"Excuse me..?"

'Sorry, I keep forgetting you aren't too bright.' He apologized. I wasn't offended, it was true. 'Remember what I told you to do to get between the guards?' I nodded. 'That.'

I stopped hearing gunfire and heard careful footsteps approaching. Guess it's now or never. I closed my eyes and repeated my previous attempt at Shadow Force. I open my eyes to see I back in the void. A portal opened over my head and I quickly leaped out.

Before I reached half-way out I was pulled backwards and thrown into the back of a van. I rubbed my head and stared up at whoever who had grabbed me. A Beartic morph in a grey jacket and pants hopped in the van and slammed the doors shut.

"Glad to see you made it." A voice giggled beside me. I turned and saw the Glaceon morph from before. Now that I had the time, I saw that she wore a black long sleeve and black jeans, finished with boots that reached up to her shins. "Hope you aren't too mad about us leaving you."

I shook my head. "I'm the one who said I'd stay back, don't sweat it." The van roared to life and sped off away from dirt lot. I stumbled a bit forward but that was the least of my worries.

"Wayne! We're being followed!" The Beartic called. I saw he had cracked the door to peek out. "I thought you said you dealt with their transport."

A voice from behind the thin metal answered back soon. "I did, just not the way you expected it. Prower, give Neige and Dante a view."

The large ice-type shrugged his shoulders and opened the doors. My eyes widen upon seeing someone stick their left arm out the window of their van with a gun pointed at us. "Close the damn door!" I yelled. "Close-" Something in the vehicles behind us exploded, soon causing them all to go up in flames. A piece of shrapnel was sent in front of me and found a new home in the floor.

The Beartic closed the door with a grin as he turned to look down on me. "'I there bud." He waved to me. "You're honestly the spitting image of Giratina... Besides the fact you're blue here and there."

"Prower save it for when we get back to base."The Glaceon leaned back against the wall opposite to me and closed her eyes. When she opened them back her bright blue eyes focused me down while smiling at me. "I think our first mission together went well."

I stared back at her with a blank look. "Just... Who are you guys?" I asked as I steadied myself to my knees. "And how do you know about Giratina and me?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "We were picked by the big G to action as a non-Legend and Champion group to deal with the Organization." She shrugged. "We're suppose to provide full acting military force against under Giratina's secretive order."

"Basically, we're a Counter Organization." The Beartic added.

"We're also walking corpses, like you." The female chuckled. "Welcome to the Afterlife Defense Company."

* * *

 **Hero: Hmm... I fucked up this chapter.**

 **Freya: How so?**

 **Hero: *sigh* I had wished this to be longer and have much more violence. *I fold my arms and stare at my work* I feel like I repeated the same words over too much and left far too many holes.**

 **Freya: Dad, cheer up. *She wraps her arm around my waist* It could have been much worse.**

 **Hero: But my spelling mistakes...**

 **Freya: You're human! We all make mistakes.**

 **Hero: And you're an anthromorpic Mightyena. You shouldn't be nude.**

 **Freya: *She whines* Can't I just take my clothes-**

 **Hero: Non! I'm ending this note before we get out of hand.**

 **Live, Love, Learn. Light's out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares abd the crew

Chapter 4: Nightmares and the crew

I'm not sure where I was, but everything was on fire. It wasn't hell, no... This was the world of the living, but you'd easily be mistaken. The building I stood in was in complete rumble with the exception of a few melted walls and desks.

Under my feet were countless equipped men and women lying in pools of their blood pouring from the bullets holes in varies parts of the bodies, the embers and light of the fire bounced off of their chrome-like suits of armor. I stared up from the bodies and looked ahead of me.

In the front of countless Organization soldiers, was a being who gave off an aura of power. It didn't intimidate me, only serving as a reason for me to attack them.

Before I could identify who it was, the scene changes to me on top of a building, a hooded figure standing on the edge. I knew what was gonna happen next. I bolted over to him and extended my arm to grab him, only I was too late. He stepped off and plummeted downwards. I looked over just in time to see him landed on top of a parked car.

It changes before I could blink to a regular house. Everything looked fine until I realized something.

I was standing over a man in his late thirties. His face was blurred out, preventing me from seeing his features. I could see his cream colored shirt was stained from a bullet wound letting his blood flow free into a forming pool.

"Daddy!" My vision turned to my right to see a little brunette girl standing in the doorway. She charged forward at me in some attempted to stop me from hurting him anymore. My right arm rised and in my grasp was a lobg black pistol.

It changed again to me in a dark void like world. The buildings floated upside down on pieces of rumble and debris with stairs connecting from one place to another. I stood on a dark purple platform with weeds growing through the cracks of the bricks.

I turned to see Giratina standing there with a massive sword of some kind. "I don't really use this thing, but that should be best for our training." Giratina spun his weapon by the handle and came running at me. I lifted up my hands and a scarlet sword appeared out of nowhere. Giratina leapt in the air and everything went black.

Small whispers rang through my head. ' _A failed excuse._ '

' _Guilty of crimes_ '

' _Hate is your tool_ '

' _Wake up_ '

' _It's right there..._ '

* * *

' _Your future is only a nightmare..._ '

I jumped awake in a panic from my dream, my body instinctively getting to my feet and prepared to fight. Before I got to my full height, my head smashed into the metal roof of the van. I grunted and sat back down, rubbing the spot I had hit.

"Looks like you're awake." I turned to my right and saw the Glaceon from before smiling at me. I took note of the fact that I could feel her breath from how close our faces were. "Hi." She greeted sweetly with her grin growing.

I blinked a few times before replying with a "Hi" back. We stared at each other more with her showing no sign of exiting my personal space any time soon. "Um... I'm kinda uncomfortable." I announced, my voice carrying some of my discomfort with it.

She backed away some and I finally had enough space to breath properly. "Sorry, sorry." She apologized with a giggle. Um... "I have a bad tendency to get close to people I'm curious about."

"O-kay..." I said blandly. I noticed she ditched the long sleeve for a sleeveless blue tank top. I looked around to see we were still in the van, but it was parked with no one else in it besides us. "Where are we?" I turned back to see she was right back in my face.

"At HQ, of course." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"HQ." I choose that moment to back away from her. No real use asking where that was, might as well accept that answer. "Okay then. Can we get out and go now?"

She frowned a bit but nodded. Did I make her upset or something? "Sure," She got up and made her way to the door, I followed her actions and did the same. She pushed them open and hopped out. I jumped out after her and took in my surroundings.

We were in an underground parking lot. The place was packed with what looked like hundreds of cars and other forms of land based transport. "Just follow me and we'll be in the main work area in no time." She assured me as her smile returned.

We walked through the lot, it proving to be much larger then I first thought, and found a flight of steps a minute later. The Glaceon took the lead, going up first, and motioned for me to continue following her. "So, what's you're name?" I asked as we started to scale the steps.

She turned back to me with a raised brow. "Didn't Giratina tell you anything about any of this?"

"He's been telling he'll explain in due time."

"Well, I'll tell you when we get to the admins' room." She told me with a chuckle. "But, I will tell you more about ACDC." I saw a door with no handle or knob, but a password pad, ahead of us and realized we were nearing the end of the steps.

We stopped in front of it and the eeveelution immediately started to type a password on the keypad. A beep came and a click right after. The door slid open by itself, letting bright light hit my eyes. I closed them and groaned in annoyance. I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust. Color shocked to see what was on the other side.

I was staring into a massive room, if that's even the right word, filled with both humans and morphs going about their business. The walls seemed to be made from some form of metal and painted a shiny blue. I saw four half oval desks on the left and right a few feet in front of us with operators typing away on holographic computers, all wearing a similar green bodysuit with a lighter green front and the letters "ACDC" on the left. Other workers wore either that suit or typical black soldier attire and went about their business through out the area.

"This, is the main operating area." The Glaceon said, her smile still on her face. "Here is the place were lower ranking units receive mission and job updates. We'll come here to do all that plus arrange assignments and transportation. Though Butcher is better at the latter then everyone else." She chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Butcher? Is that the Beartic we met earlier?" I asked, my eyes still taking in everything in front of me as I stepped in ahead of her.

"No," She replied and walked in as well. The door shut behind her and she continued, "Butcher is a Serviper that you'll probably not like to upset, but probably will because he's so easy to get mad."

"So anyway I take it, I'll piss him off?"

"Exactly." She confirmed as she began leading me off to the right. "But, you won't be meeting him yet, he's off on a recon mission down south. Hopefully, he'll take a few more weeks." She sighed the last part out. We strolled down a blue painted hall. People would greet us as we walked by, not even acting in anyway odd that I wasn't a typical morph. Good.

We stopped at a grey sliding door and the ice-type turned to me. "This is where we'll be meeting the rest of the higher ranked staff members. The ones that are here, that is." She informed me as the door slid open. She strolled in with me tailing her.

The room was empty, with the expectation of me and the Glaceon of course. The only things other then us in the spacious room were a large chrome table and more then a dozen chairs around it. "Where is everyone?" I asked her. "I thought we were all meeting here."

"We are," she took a seat near the middle and took the one in front of her. "everyone else will be here. Just be patient." She leaned back into her chair and yawned.

"Tired?" I asked. I folded my arms on table and rested my head on top of them.

"Of course." She replied. She closed her eyes and relaxed more into the chair. "I spent a day breaking into, and stealing from an Organization lab crawling with soldier because of the shit X's did recently and barely managed to escape if it weren't for you." She finished with a groan. I thought she went silent but she continued with a "Thank you."

I shook my head, "I didn't do anything. Just happened to stumble onto the a van load of Organization troops. If I didn't get that nagging feeling, you wouldn't of seen an inch of me near there." It was true, I only got to that facility because I was curious. I could've just ignored them and went off to find a corner to sleep.

"But you did. You did and probably saved mine and Cain's lives." She opened back her eyes and smiled at me again. "I still have to thank you for that." I didn't say anything else, just kept staring at her.

I don't know how long we've been there by ourselves, but the door opened what felt like hours later. We both turned and were greeted with the sight of Cain, the Beartic from before, a male with short black hair and a pair of square glasses, and a blonde woman in a lab coat.

Besides the blonde who wore the open lab coat over a pink dress-shirt and white pants, everyone wore a pair of black pants and a different kind of black shirt.

The human male looked at the ice-type I've been conversing with and smiled. "For once, you're not late." The man said as he took a seat a few chairs down from the Glaceon. She rolled her eyes and yawned. "No rest for the weary, Neige. Wake up."

Neige pretended she didn't hear him and looked towards Cain and the Beartic. "Where's everyone else?" She asked. She sat up straight and alert, hiding any trace of exhaustion she had.

Cain replied before the male ice-type got the chance. "They're coming up." He said as he went to a corner of the room. He leaned back and folded his arms, not making another sound. This wouldn't be all that bad, if he wasn't glaring a hole into my face...

I heard the sound of something heavy running from the hallway. Again, I stared at the door in anticipation of what's to come. The blonde sighed and pulled out a chair, sitting on it while watching the door as well.

The door open and revealed an Ursaring-morph plowing into the room. The next thing I knew, he tripped and stumbled over in my direction.

instinctively I shot up and leapt out of the way. He tripped again over my chair and crashed into the floor. I straighten myself to look at his unmoving body laying face first on the floor. It doesn't take a genius to figure out he was unconscious.

"Looks like Bower's here." The black haired human said as he relaxed more into his chair. "I bet he'll sleep through the meeting like last time."

"Sometimes I wonder if he does this on purpose." Neige added. She peeked over the table to get a better look at the downed morph. "Yup, out cold."

The Beartic sighed and walked over to the smaller bear. "Bower, wake up." He shook the normal-type's shoulder. He repeated his phrase and shook him harder. Nothing.

"I think he went out for early hibernation, Prower." The human male chucked quietly to himself. "Just set 'im up on a chair, he'll wake up sometime later." Prower nodded and picked Bower up, the blonde in the room moved her chair over to the wall and made way for the Ursaring to be rested.

Prower nodded a wordless thank you before moving to place his unconscious friend on it. He went and pulled out another chair and moved to sit next to Bower.

More time passed, and other then the blonde getting her laptop, nothing happened. "No one else is coming. Let's get on with it." Cain said, breaking the silence that seemed to appear in the room.

I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair, staring across at Neige who returned the stare. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the male human shift in his seat uncomfortably, while from the other I could see Cain continue to glare at me.

I turned back to Prower and Bower, the two Neige informed me were brothers, who were still fast asleep. The blonde was a few paces away, typing the living hell out of her laptop.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves..." Neige spoke up. "I'm Neige Winters." She smiled at me. No one else said anything. "Oh, come on guys, stop acting like children. Introduce yourself to Dante!"

The human male sighed and fixed his glasses. "Name's Wayne Garrison." He stood up and gave us a mock bow. "I'm the resident nerd here. I manage data and information. I designed ACDC's building model, armor and weaponry." He plopped back down to his chair and groaned "Next."

I heard the blonde sigh. I turned to her in time to see the lid of her laptop close. She placed it down and stood up. "I'm Nicole James. I'm the lead medical and biological scientist for the Advance Combat and Defense Company- ACDC." She fixed her clothes and sat back down. "I'm currently the one tinkering with multiple chemical simple captured from the Organization to make antidotes and immune shots."

"I'm Cain." We all looked at the fire-type. He was still glaring at me! "I kill people. The end." Well... That was short.

Neige frowned at him but didn't say a word. Instead, she looked back at me and pointed to the two bears. "Prower and Bower Quil. They help build things we need and other stuff."

"You'll meet everyone else in time. For now, we should just get you use to the place." Neige got up and made her way to the door. "C'mon." I got up and went after her, saying a farewell to everyone in the room. Cain watched me leave, that one eye of his still glaring at me.

When me and Neige stepped out, she led me further down the hall. "Hey, Neige."

"Yes Dante?" She yawned out as she rubbed her eyes.

"Does Cain look like he hates me, or am I guess imagining it?"

"Oh he hates you." She replied instantly.

"Wait, why?" I asked, a bit confused. How did I manage to get him to hate me? Did I do something to offend his pride? I've met lots of people, morph and human, who get pissed at even the smallest things.

"Don't know." She shrugged. We passed a set of bland doors with names on them. "He just picks a set target to harass. Don't take it personal, he does it to all the newbies."

The hall began to fade into a dark blue color along with the doors. The doors were larger then before, the names on them most had been those of admins because we passed a door marked Prower Quil. "So, he'll stop eventually?" After an "Mmhmm" from her, I continued. "Then I guess I'll bear it."

Neige stopped in front of a door and put her hands on her hips. She turned around to me, nodding over for me to look at it. When I did, right there in bold, I saw Dante Silverfield. "This, is your room."

"I guessed from my name on it." I said as I stepped closer to it. I saw a hand print scanner on it, and didn't think twice to press my hand against it. The door gave a high pitched beep and slid open.

I stepped inside the dark room, the only light being from the hall but me and Neige blocked the majority of it. My guide walked in and flicked a switch. With the room lit, I could see everything and my jaw dropped.

A purple painted room with a lighter purple king-sized bed in the middle. To my right were two doors, one I assumed to be the bathroom and the small one I assumed to be the closest. To my left was a black dresser with a desk next to it, a laptop resting on top of the latter. I looked at the right wall to find a flat screen hung up, under it were an Xbox one, a PS4 and Wii U.

"Giratina was the who designed your room." Neige said, snapping me out of my trance. "He said he wasn't sure what you'd like, so he gave you the basics and said you could get anything else you wanted from your pay-checks." She patted my back with a large smile. "This is your home now, Dante."

"I... don't know what to say..." I was speechless. I never had a real bed much less all of this. Hell, three days ago I didn't even know what one really looked like. "I.."

"Just say you'll help us take down the Organization." Neige said. I looked into her eyes and she stared back into mine. "Help us fix what's wrong with the world before it's too late."

I just stared at her. "Okay." Was all I said to her, was all I could say to her. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I don't think I need to say thanks anymore today." Neige said as she moved to leave my room. She turned to me one last time. "Just look for my name. Later." She walked out and the done closed behind her.

I stared at the entrance, expecting to see it open up with Neige popping in to tell me she forgot something. When that didn't happen, I looked over to the bed. 'This is my life now.' I chuckled. ' _All I have to do is help save the world. No biggie._ ' I slowly made my to the bed and leapt into it.

I sank into soft material and foam, closing my eyes as I relaxed. Tomorrow is another day...

* * *

 **Hero: Once again, I went and fucked up.**

Freya: Dad...

 **Hero: *sigh* Long story short, a chapter will be out (Hopefully) on Monday. Forgive me for spelling mistakes yada yada yada, I'm still using my drafts.**

 **Live, Love, Learn. Light's out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ebony and Ivory

Chapter 6:

I dodged an Ice Beam as it was about to connected. "You're too slow!" Niege screamed at me. She raised her hands and formed a large ball of snow and ice.

Yeah, it's been a few days since I joined with ACDC. Since I had no idea about anything to do with the place, I needed training. A lot of training in Cain's words. In addition to combat practice, I had to make up for all the years of education I missed, and since I still don't have an accurate guess on my age they decided to give me everything up to university. No one has heard from Giratina, but we all assumed he was dealing with the other Legends and shit. Enough of my bs, back to the fight.

I prepared myself to Shadow Force behind her, only for her to fire the attack at the white ceiling. A massive grey cloud formed above the room, along with it came a sudden drop in the temperature. Large shards of ice began to fall. Bloody Hail. Great; like I don't already have enough trouble dodging her attacks.

Hail fell harder and harder with the Glaceon's speed seeming to increase. Or that could just be a Quick Attack.

I wonder if she remembered that normal-type attacks don't work on ghost-types. I opened a portal behind me and was quickly sucked in. I flew straight forward in the void, gaining momentum and gathering as much ghost-type energy that I could draw in. I coated myself in a veil of draconic energy and gained even more speed.

I quickly opened a portal behind Niege and was sent flying at her. I was about to make connect when she disappeared. I canceled my Void Rush and skid to a harsh stop, ignoring the heavy bits of ice hitting me.

I turned all about in an attempt to find her. That's when it happened.

I was hit with what felt like a frat train of ice and snow. I was thrown forward and slammed on to the floor, landing on pieces of hail. My body froze up, frost creeping from the contact point and I slowly began to freeze. I hate the fucking hate the cold.

The room went back to its original plain white and I heard a certain ice-type's winter boots stroll over to me. By this point, the frost had reached my neck and my breaths came out in fog.

"Looks like I might've over did it." Niege giggled behind me. I could see her crouch down to my left and I felt her hand resting down on my back. The ice stopped its advance and crawled back to my spine. I regained the feeling in my body, but I was still freezing.

I sat back and wrapped my arms around myself. "You alright, boo?" Niege asked and pulled me into a hug.

"B-b-b-boo?" I repeated through chattering teeth.

The Glaceon blushed a bit and scratched the back of her head. "I use to call my ex that." She awkwardly chuckled out. "Old habits as they say."

I nodded and stared down at my lap. I'll be honest, it feels embarrassing as hell for her to be holding me this close. Even though she had no regards to personal space, I had found a friend in her.

Niege does have a serious problem when it comes of privacy. I mean, I went and had her prints added to my room's keypad and she has barely left it since, not to mention when she just strolls right in the bathroom while I'm in the shower saying she ran out of toilet paper and can't bother to go to Supplies.

I can't remember us saying anything else to each other, we just sat their waiting for me to warm back up. My mind decided to take a vacation, leaving me just blankly staring ahead.

"Are we interrupting something?" I jumped at the taunting voice behind us. I hopped to my feet, accidentally knocking Niege over, and looked behind us.

Behind us was a Houndoom and Samurott morph, both staring at us with grins plastered to their faces. The Houndoom wore a black tank top and sweatpants, the water-type wore a plain white nurse's outfit, her hair tipped in black.

"Good afternoon Mr. Silverfield." The Samurott waved. "How was today's training with Ms. Winters?"

Chloe's formality is surprisingly calming. "It was fine." I informed her. I heard Niege stand up and sigh. "I'm improving on using this body." I said and folded my arms. My tendrils choose that moment to pop out of my hoodie, flailing around against my will. "Just... gimme another week to learn how to control these things."

The Houndoom burst out laughing as one of them began poking me in the eye and another pulled at my horns. "Christ, it looks like they want to rape your face!" I narrowed my eyes at her and shook my head.

"Kris, why the hell are you two here?" Niege asked. There was something in her voice that made her sound upset. Tant pis, maybe I'm imagining it.

"Well Chloe here knew you two were practicing in here, so she thought it'd be a good idea to bring something to get Dante's fine ass out of a Popsicle." The fire-dark cheerfully stated with a smile.

"How the hell were you sure I'd get my ass handed to me?" I glared at the duo, causing Chloe to shuffle nervously to the side.

"Type disadvantage..." Chloe nervously pressed the tips of her fingers together.

"Typing has-"

"Yes it does, Spawn." Kris interrupted. She crossed her arms and nodded over to the door. "That's not the reason I'm here though. Wayne sent me to get you. Said you got a package from the big man."

I looked over to Niege to see she was visibly disappointed by something. I nudged her with my shoulder, signaling I had picked up on the look, and she turned to me. "I'm fine." She quickly fanned her hand at me and turned back to the others. "Mind if I tag with?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." Kris said as she spun on her heels. "Let's move us troops!" She took a mock march position and stomped out, singing some upbeat children's song.

You can guess why I question our chances against the Organization, can't you?

* * *

Another hectic day in the main lobby. As per usual, everyone went about their busy rather nosily. We strolled passed the operators and headed for the Tyranitar sized metal door in the back of the area marked "Designs". I didn't come this way too often, maybe because the guys in there want to use me as target practice, claiming it'll be fine since I'm part ghost-type.

" _Ooooh_ , the evil that exist beyond this point." Kris chuckled as she stopped in front of the behemoth of a door. "Guess it's time to see what's going on." Like everything else in the Company, it was locked with a hand scanner. The Hellhound pressed her hand against it, and after a short delay, it slowly creaked open.

When it was finished its painfully slow movement, it revealed a large grey room, half the size of the lobby. Shattered wide and far apart were large work areas with a different set of people at each. The team usual had seven people, with five assembling and shaping the parts of weapons, robotics, etc. and two others checking holographic blueprints beside them as they instructed the others. Some wore the hard plated armor from the field as some form of protection in case something went wrong while others were in slightly less heavy protection. A few people crated around parts or completed inventory out through a side door to the left, probably to take them to the testing room.

We walked in and through the Design and Concept section. Believe it or not, this was the only part of ACDC that the workers eye me down. Most were likely just curious what would happen if they used some of the prototypes on me, others had more... dark motives for using me.

"Glad you all made it." I was snapped out of the thought at the sound of a certain male's voice. I looked ahead at a work station larger then the rest, behind the metal desk was Wayne with an old looking box on the left hand side with a cup of coffee on the right. "Dante, I gift from Giratina for you." He smiled and slid the box in front of him.

"So I've heard." I told him. I closed the short gap between me and the desk. I stared down at the rather heavy looking rectangular black box. Its edges were a dusty gold color, with the golden head of a Giratina engraved beautifully into the wood in the center of the lid, a silver combination lock kept its continents safe. "Is this it?" I picked it up in my hands and looked up at the human.

"No, it's my lunchbox." Wayne sarcastically replied and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ya know, I like relic box. Really keeps the hot things hot and cold things cold."

"And keeps air out well." Kris added with a shrug.

"Okay, okay, stupid question." I sighed out. I tried to open the lid, forgetting it was still locked. "What's the code for this thing?"

Wayne reached under the table and held out a black piece of paper. "You still can't read so well, can you Dante?" I didn't reply, only blankly stared at him. "I'll take that as a yes. Niege, read it for him."

Niege seemed to perk up slightly and smiled. "Sure thing." She walked up beside me, politely taking the note and turning it over. "Is this white ink? Where the hell do you get this stuff from?"

"Probably Canada." Kris muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

The Glaceon sighed and moved onto reading the letter. "Dear Dante... this already sounds like a stupid letter. Meh, moving on: Remember that pendent I gave you back in hell?" Was he talking about that red claw? Wait a sec; I haven't seen it in days... "Yeah, sorry, I took it back to get it ready for you. It took me a while to realize it wasn't working. My bad."

"That's not the reason I wrote this thing, it's to tell you that until I'm finished, I want you to use what's in here to deal with the Org's case 'til I'm done fucking around behind Heatran's fat ass. There's instructions inside, the combination is something every demon should know." I waited for her to continue. When she didn't, I figured that was it.

I scratched the back of my head in an attempt to figure what Giratina meant. Something every demon should know. "666?" I turned to Chloe to see her nervously playing with her fingers.

"Sounds about right." Niege said as she took the box from me. She was pulled down by its weight, muttering a curse. "Christ, how were you holding it like it was nothing?" She heaved out as she tried to bring it back to chest level.

I took it from her and held it in my right hand. "Maybe you need to work out more." I chuckled out. I spun the dials to 0-6-6-6, and attempted to pry it open.

Nothing.

"That didn't work..." I said to myself. I saw Kris give me a "You don't say" look from the corner of my eye. "Anyone got any other suggestions?"

Wayne came over and inspected the box. "... It could be Giratina anniversary's date." He suggested. I held the box out more so he could get to it and he spun the dials to 7-4-9-8. He tried the lid and still nothing.

"What the hell is the right combo, dammit...?" Niege groaned. She tried another number with the same result. Chloe came up next, trying the date ACDC was found.

We stood there using every number of significance with all of them failing to open the damn case. It wasn't until our latest failure Kris decided to push Wayne away and try her own idea. She turned the dials to 1-2-3-4.

It opened with a quiet pop.

"Did you expect him to give you something hard, Silver?" The dual-type asked and raised a brow at me.

I frowned and nodded my head. "Dude, no offense, but you can barely spell your own name."

"I got to L though, that counts for something." I pointed out in a meek voice.

"Dante, I'll help you out later. Just open the box." Niege said as she rubbed my back. I sighed through my nose and flipped the lid.

Sitting barrel to mag. with each other on red velvet, were a pair of M1911 pistols- one a shiny white with a picture of a white dragon being engraved into the handle, the words for truth came to mind, and the other being a solid black with a black dragon on it, for ideals inked into my memory after seeing it. Both seemed to have been heavily modified, it was made most obvious by the extended barrel and custom sights on them along with the their names "Ebony and Ivory" inscribed on the inward sides.

Wayne pushed back through the girls and gawked at the weapons. "Pivot triggers, ported muzzle compositors, target sight on one and combat on the other... Jesus, and there's more!" The human attempted to pick Ebony up. A black spark of lightening came out and shocked him. He recoiled and backed away. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed as he held his hand.

"Looks like it doesn't like you." Kris commented as she stared at the pistols.

"Wrong hand." The four turned to me as I clarified. "You were reaching for her with your right hand. She's a left-handed gun."

"She?" Chloe asked. I nodded and continued to keep my eyes locked with the guns. "What makes you think its a 'she'?"

I shrugged in response, not quite sure myself. "Okay, I'll try then." Niege offered. She gingerly reached for Ebony with her left hand. She wrapped his blue furred fingers around the handle and picked it up. There was no fight for the pistol. "Wow... You were right."

"If that's left, then that means this is right." Kris picked up Ivory in her right hand. She inspected the gun all over before saying "This thing is heavy as fuck for a hand gun." The Hellhound held it closer to her face. "The detail is awesome though."

"I wanna see what it can do." Wayne took both pistols from the girls and fixed them back in the case. He flipped the lid and looked back up into my eyes. "Dante, I want you to go to the Simulator and run an operation protocol."

I stared at him until he groaned and spun me around to face the door on the side. "That door. You go in. You shoot things. Now." He pushed me along towards the door as best as his smaller body could. The others followed and few of the workers watched as go by.

We got to the door and Wayne opened it up before returning to lead me in. Inside looked like an observation booth, with a larger screen of bullet proof glass protecting the spectators from harm. A couple of humans sat in front of a small control centre, the one of attention on was standing behind them, looking through the glass.

With his back turned to us, he didn't look larger then me in his operator's uniform, but seeing him in his casual clothes would clearly show him a size or two bigger. His brown hair was cut shorter then Wayne's and his grey eyes were fixed. The man was probably in his early-mid thirties.

"Lucas," The man turned his head and stared in Wayne's direction. Upon seeing five of us he fully turned, a crocked smile tagging at the corner of his mouth.

"What does my least favorite weapons nerd want with me today?" Lucas asked as he stepped towards us. Lucas had some kind of accent I could never place; maybe it's European. His smirk spread to a grin and he placed a hand on the younger human's shoulder.

Wayne returned the smile and responded with, "I need to borrow the simulator for a bit."

"You want to hop in there?" The man raised a brow, obviously surprised at the idea. "I thought your condi-"

"No, not me." Wayne waved his hands in front of himself. He nodded over to me and finished, "Dante needs to test out the guns Giratina sent him."

Lucas looked at me with a blank face. I subconsciously stepped back under his stare, feeling as if he'd jump me. He face soon split into a smile and he roughly patted my shoulder before drawing me to him with his left arm.

"Aw, the young Legend!" He took Ebony and Ivory's case from my hand and held it up in the light, I swear I forgot I was holding them. He managed to flip the lid open with his thumb and took in their details. "Hmm, interesting. Looks promising." He quietly muttered. He put the case back into my hands and let go of me. "You have my promission."

"The word's permission." One of the males at the computers corrected.

"Oh, shut up. Are you English teacher or environmental programmer?" Lucas sneered out.

"I'll be quiet." The man sunk into his chair, wordlessly typing away.

"Buh, anyways, I'll clear the room. You just go in there and not get shoot to many times." Lucas pushed me forward to a door in the glass.

I looked at him then back to Wayne and the girls. They all shrugged with Kris giving me a thumbs up. I sighed and opened E&I's case open and slipped them in my waist. I tossed the box to Wayne, only for him to flinch and almost get hit in the face. Kris caught it and held it proudly.

The door opened by itself and I stepped in. The room really didn't look much different from training room. "Loading simulation 279564- Former Urban Organization base." A female voice boomed over the PA. Wait, did she say-

The room was swallowed whole by a bright light. I throw my left arm up to shield my eyes as the light grew brighter. I groaned, feeling a burning sensation run up and down my body.

The light finally faded and I lowered my arm. I was standing in an alley across from a large sky scrapper, the light from the tower giving the dark city a bacon in a sense. I gingerly stepped out and looked around. The whole area for a few blocks was nothing but empty streets with no signs of life. I saw a sign on a post a yard away and walked over to it.

I came to a stop in front of it and squinted, trying to figure out the words on it. "Area off limits..?" I tilted my head. I can say any word you told me, but I still can't read. I sighed and shook my head. I really must be a retard.

I turned back to the sky scrapper and scanned it to the tallest floor, forcing me to throw my head back. "I guess there isn't really much of a choice on where I should go..." I marched my way across the street. I took out Ivory and tapped her on the side of my leg as I walked.

I reached the twin glass doors and peeked into the lobby. I saw two men with their back turned to me having some form of conversation. They wore a suit more accustom to a bouncer then a security guard, the Organization's emblem on the shoulders. Yep, right place.

I fix Ebony in my waist and continued to watch them. I know I could use some form of tactical bullshit for them to let me in and to go on unseen, but that would be boring.

I sunk into a portal and disappeared into the void. I opened a second just above them and fell out. As I got half way, I pulled Ebony out. I dropped in front of the two shocked guards and held up my guns.

 _Bang!_

Bullets pierced their skulls and made a hole in the glass doors behind them, along with a bloody mess of grey-matter surrounding them. Their heavy bodies hit the floor as pools of blood began to formed.

A current of electricity ran through my left arm and my right seemed to heat up. I had no idea what caused that, but I don't think I have time to think about it too much.

A siren blurted throughout the building and the lights switched to emergency red lights. Yep, showtime. The twins on my fingers as I strolled over to the elevator to my right.

I dragged my finger across the wall and pressed the open button when I came close enough. I heard the sound of rushing down the stairs and casually held my hands in front of myself, humming a tone. The door opened and I stepped in.

I pressed the highest number on it, being... Fuck, forget the numbers shit. The doors closed in time for me to see a glimpse of the Org soldiers in front of me. The sound of bullets hitting the stainless metal went through out the little chamber before it steadily began to rise.

Well, things have been going surprisingly well.

A short buzz in my left ear came, followed by a familiar voice saying, " _Dante?_ "

" _Niege? Is that you?"_ I asked as I searched around the elevator for some kind of bug or speaker.

" _Yeah, it's me._ " She replied after another buzz. "I _see you're getting the job done with_ _no problem."_

I shrugged and folded my arms. "Yeah, I guess." I lifted my right arm and scratched my brow with Ivory. "I thought I was doing standard target practice."

" _This is ACDC standard shooting practice!_ " Lucas' voice came booming into my ear. " _What good is targets if they_ _don't shoot back?_ " I heard him out an ear busting laugh, causing me to flinch.

"They can't actually hurt me, can they?" I asked them. I heard no reply. "Guys? They can't hurt me, right?" I repeated myself.

" _Hey Dante, Wayne said he noticed something_ _Ebony and Ivory's rounds._ " Niege added, completely dodging my question. " _In short, Ebony and Ivory don't use actual_ _bullets but absorb energy from you._ "

I thought about what she just said and released the magazine for Ivory. It was scolding hot, but didn't hurt, along with being empty. "Damn, not even a trace..." I muttered, impressed at the weapon Giratina had sent me. I slapped the clip back in before asking, "What about the heat and electricity?"

Non-confusing part gone in 3, 2, 1...

" _The two convert the energy they absorb from you to create two different forms of empowered rounds. Ivory appears to mainly consume draconic based energy to produce much larger, high temperature shots that explode upon contact, shattering in multiple directions in smaller less powerful bursts. Ebony takes in ectoplasm energy and creates a flow of negative electrons through your body and releases them as bolts that disable neurologic functions of the brain of whoever it hits for a varying period_ _of time._ "

I was silent, my brain having a melt down after just hearing all the human had said. As I tried to piece together what he was explaining I felt the back of my head start to burn.

" _Dante..._ " Kris called my name. I didn't reply. I couldn't reply. " _Damnit, nerd, you broke Dante._ " She groaned out. I heard someone being hit. I heard them grunt.

" _The ghost part of you makes Ebony shoot lightning._ _The dragon part makes Ivory_ _shoot fire._ " I blinked a few times, the burning in my head starting to disappear after receiving the dumbed-down explanation of the twins' power. " _There, y'see? You didn't need to go explaining to him with big words._ "

"So, the more I use them, the more they added power builds up?" I asked. My mind had finally returned to some level of intelligence.

" _Or you could purposely funnel your energy_ _into them_." Niege said as the elevator came to a stop. " _Try charging a mini- Shadow Ball for Ebony and Dragon Pulse for Ivory."_ I say this: the number of times their names have been called, I'm sure someone could play a drinking game. " _You're on the final floor, just find the boss here and terminate him."_

"Got it."

" _'Kay, good luck."_ The buzzing disappeared just in time for the door to open. There were at least eight soldiers standing outside with their guns pointed at me, the inferred light at the ends of the rifles all aimed at my vitals. Y'know, I just remembered they didn't answer if I could get hurt.

One of them rushed in faster then I could react and smashed the butt of their gun in my face. I fell to the floor, my vision lasting long enough for me to see two of the soldiers reach for me.

* * *

Fuuu... At least I found out if they actually hurt me.

I felt my body being dragged across smooth tiles. I opened my eyes in time for the two soldiers hauling me to open a large pair of brown, oak doors. They continued to haul me along the red carpet of an open office.

I was thrown forward onto my face, causing me to produce a groan. "Looks like our guest is awake." I pushed myself up to my right knee and looked at the person speaking from behind the wooden desk. An Arcanine morph dressed in black business suit, the Org's emblem on its pocket, smirked down at me.

"Seems as if I have the honor of meeting a Legend in the flesh." The fire-type chuckled as he got up and walked towards me. He circled me a few times, inspecting every inch of me. "Though I never thought I'd meet Giratina, of all morphs." The guys who programmed this deserve their pay for creating this place so life-like.

"Well, you haven't." I said as I turned my head towards him. "I'm just the devil's double. Sorry to disappoint you." I tried getting up only to feel the cold barrel of a rifle at the back of my neck.

"No need to apologize. You're just as good." He rounded me again before going back over to his desk. The Arcanine reached behind it and pulled out a cigar. "I'll get a promotion either way as long as I carry in your head." He chuckled again before snapping his fingers. A fire appeared at the tip of his thumb. He placed the cigar in his mouth and brought the small flame up to it.

"What makes you think I'd let you do that?" I silently began focusing on creating a portal behind the guards.

"You may be a Giratina," He puffed a plume of smoke from his nose. "But I doubt you can survive a shot to the head."

I scoffed. "Please, you'll have to get an actual shot at me." The portal opened up and sucked the guards in. It caught the fire-type off-guard, giving me enough time to lunge forward at him.

I tackled him over the desk and we both rolled onto the floor, with me landing on top. I railed back my hand to slash as his neck. He barked out a ball of fire in my face, disorienting me for a moment. He pushed me off and made a run for the door.

I rubbed my eyes before getting back on my feet to chase after him. The doors opened before he got there and another pair of guards. Without warning, they reached their guns and started to fire at me.

I ducked and rolled over to the bookshelf on my left. Peeking out, I saw them advancing with a small group joining the fray.

I patted myself down, desperate to find my pistols, and swearing when they were missing. _'Damnit it, where the hell are Ebony and Ivory?_ ' I growled as the hard wood slowly, but surely, turned to little more then splinters and dust. As if on que, a stream of black and white wisps appeared in my hands. More appeared before solidifying and, in a flash of blue sparks and fire, formed Ebony and Ivory.

I stared at them with in total shock. 'Giratina _... Whatever you did to make these things,_ _you need to teach me._ ' Something grazed my cheek and I quickly recalled where I was.

I peeked out and noticed there was one solider left standing in the hall, ready in case I managed to get passed his companions. Well, I have an idea.

A portal formed under me and sucked me in. I landed immediately behind the last solider and wrapped an arm around his neck, almost crushing his jugular. He flailed about, emptying his gun as he desperately tried to shoot me with the end result being him shooting three soldiers in the weak points of their backs.

The rest quickly realized what had happened and spun to fire at me, only to wither away at my meat shield's armor. I fired Ivory at them, doing my best to aim for the head. I missed a few shots and hit a few in heavily protected places, but eventually I managed to hit three in their eyes. More and more heat began to build up in my right arm as Ivory rounds continued to cut through the soldiers, her firing rate seeming to speed up with the more energy she sucked from me.

" _Dante, Ivory is at max heat._ " Wayne reported over the com-link (or at least what I think is one). " _Hold the trigger down until-_ "

"No further explanation is needed." I held the trigger in place for a few seconds, the heat turning into fire on my arm as a blue aura smoked out of the chamber of Ivory. Something hit my gut hard, almost making me lose my hold of Ivory. I looked to see the soldier I was using was already punched through with what left about to give way. Well, no use for a corpse that isn't ACDC's.

I kicked the body forward, causing it stumble about and block a few more shots before giving out. That was enough time for me let the trigger go. A huge ball of blue fire was launched out, hitting the first soldier in front of me. The ball exploded just as it made contact, sending the man flying, and scattered outwards at the remaining Organization grunts. They were all thrown far from where they stood before with a hole burning through the area the charged round struck.

… That was a _lot_ cooler than I thought.

" _No time to admire your handy work; remember you're on a deadline?_ " Kris' reminder came in a much quieter voice. " _Down the right hall, three doors to the left._ " I blindly followed her directions and moved for the left hall.

I didn't hear or see the slightest hint of any Organization soldiers or anyone even coming this way. I found the door and reached for the handle, only to stop after hearing yelling coming from the other side. From the volume and anger of the voice, I could easily tell it was the Arcanine I was looking for. There was a second was a female who was sounded as if she'd start bawling at a moment's notice.

I kicked the door in, causing both of the speakers to look at me. This was the same type of office I was in earlier, guess the programmers couldn't make everything unique. I held up Ebony pointing at Ignaous while Ivory was trained on the human woman in a pan-stroke suit. The woman put her hands up showing no sign of a weapon and I nodded her to go to a corner.

"Isn't it a bit early for a reunion?" The fire-type asked as he backed away from desk.

"Destiny sets the dates, I just show up." I said in my best impression of an action movie star.

" _Really, Mr. Silverfield? Really?_ " Chloe groaned from the com-link. I almost forgot she was here.

"That's the best line you could come up with…" Ignaous shook his head.

"Both of you shut up." I growled. I pointed both guns at him and his stance stiffened. "Sorry, but I wanna go home now."

"As do I." Ignaous pulled out a pistol for his pants and aimed at me. I fired Ivory, shooting him in the gun arm, and fired Ebony at his face. Blood hit the window behind him just before his body collapsed to the floor.

I stood there, waiting for something like the room to fade into the simulator, but nothing happened.

I heard snickering coming from the corner and turned to see the woman with a face splitting grin, her eyes a crimson red color. I pointed the Twins at her with the only response being her laughing louder. "What's so funny?" I growled at her.

I felt the cold barrel of a gun rest on the back of my head.

"The fact you fell for an Illusion." Ignaous' voice came from behind me. A loud bang followed alone with a searing pain more intense than I ever felt.

I fell forward as the room changed back to the simulator.

" ** _Simulation complete._**

 ** _Time: 24 minutes, 2 seconds_**

 ** _Mission results: 83.7%_**

 ** _Mission goal: Failed_**

I groaned as I heard the sound of footsteps rushing in my direction. With what strength I had left, I saw Kris and Niege running towards. Niege immediately got to her knees and helped me up to mine.

"Arceus, are you okay?" She asked as she inspected my body for actual wounds or injuries.

"I'm fine, just… tired." I felt weak for one, as if I had went days on end fighting without a single break.

"Your body still isn't use to the simulator as of yet, so that feeling will be there. Not to mention couple that with the fact that even you aren't use to your own body yet is another thing that wear you out." With Kris's help, Niege stood me to my feet.

The two held me up and started to lead me out. "Where's the others?" I asked as he went through the door to the observation booth.

"Lucas and Wayne are in the lobby receiving data from some admins on missions. Chloe went to get some meds ready for you." Niege replied as we continued to move. "You didn't pass, but you did great Dante."

"Thanks…" We finally got to the Medical wing and Chloe started to pile a number of different drugs on me. I may not be perfect, but I'm coming along slowly.

* * *

 **Mary: Well this was harder than I expected even with most of it having been typed out before I got to it.**

 **Hero: Told you it's hard work.**

 **Mary: Go back to bed.**

 **Hero: I'm fine, I'll even go make din- *Mary rests a light hand on his shoulder. Hero collapses to his knees muttering curse after curse in French.***

 **Mary: Oh boy… Good bye every body! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7: Just A Note

_***Author's Note***_

The camera turns on suddenly showing an exhausted Hero, hair drastically cut down and shaven at the sides. On his desk to the right lays abandoned and emptied bottles of Smirnoff of varying flavors, the majority being green apple and citrus. He pulls a new bottle from his side and kicks the chair into a spin before settling back to face the viewing end. The white haired man took a quick swig before slamming the bottle down. "Morning/Afternoon/Whatever-the-hell to you all, students." He gestures to the bottle. "Yeah, I've been a bit… out of my space for the last couple of months."

"Point of this Omake isn't me telling you about my problems and bitching about my life, I do that enough with the few people that message me. Point is, I'm trying to notify that I'll return to uploading soon enough." He gives a half-hearted cheer. Hero pours more liquor down his gullet, capping the half empty bottle and placing in his drawer. "I want your opinion on which to update next."

"There isn't much there else I can add to the clear message above. I've always relayed on feedback as a writer to continue writing. Seeing reviews, getting PMs, etc. naturally tells me that people are reading and/or are interested in the story. When I don't get any for three chapters straight, I think "Well, the story's not getting anything. Maybe I'm doing something wrong." So, the first thought is to revisit the previous chapters and fix them while making newer chapters that are better. That doesn't mean I don't want to hear I'm fucking up. Reviews are generally there for you to give your thoughts and opinions on a story and a chapter."

Hero starts to mumble and reach for the Smirnoff. He stops and stares at it before putting his hand back down. "I just want to hear your thoughts. I'm in the middle of rewriting a bunch of my stories at the moment as well as working on some ideas for original works and Phairy Tales. The next story to be update is the one that receives the most reviews for this note. Bet I don't get any."

Hero runs a hand over his head, combing through the shorted hair on the top. "Fucking Ez…" He sighs. "Always take care. I'm gonna go bawl in a corner about my daughter not visiting me for my birthday."

 _ **Guilty is the Crown. Light's out.**_


End file.
